


Gute Nacht, Mein Liebling

by Anna_Blossom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t bother turning on the lights. He didn’t need to anyway. Medic was already very familiar with the mess that was Scout’s room. On the wall to his left was where various posters of baseball stars and Mann Co. products. On the opposite wall was where Scout’s dresser was pushed against, various small pictures of precious moments pasted on the mirror. All in all, there were five of his family, two of the entire team, and three of Medic and Scout together.</p>
<p>(Based on a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Nacht, Mein Liebling

**Author's Note:**

> Person A had been gone on some kind of trip (working, filming, vacation, etc.) and Person B knew that they were coming home late so they tried to stay up by drinking coffee and watching movies in the living room. When Person A comes into their shared home at two am they find Person B asleep on the couch with a movie playing quietly. Person A smiles and kisses Person B’s forehead before carrying them to the bedroom so they can sleep on something more comfortable than a couch.
> 
> Prompt came from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Try it. Lots of good prompts could be found there.

Medic sighed wearily as he entered the base. He was getting too old for these assignments Miss Pauling kept giving him. His joints ached and his feet hurt. He was clearly not as in shape as he thought he was.

Slowly dragging his feet, he made his way towards his room, which was, technically, the infirmary. He continued walking until a small noise from the rec room caught his attention.

He paused, glancing at the faint light passing through the ajar door. Wondering who could possibly be awake at this ungodly hour, he opened the door fully.

Medic’s lips formed a small smile at the scene before him. On the couch was his young lover, curled up into a small ball and fast asleep with a white blanket draped over his shoulders. The television was turned on and there was a half-empty bowl of popcorn right in front of the runner.

The German silently set his sling bag on a nearby coffee table and walked towards the couch, careful not to step on the few scattered cans of Bonk! on the floor. He stopped right in front of Scout and let out an amused huff when he saw that the young man was sucking on his thumb.

Gently, he pried Scout’s hand away, making sure not to disturb his lover’s slumber. Why was Scout sleeping on the couch? Medic glanced at the television and found that a cheesy horror flick was on, one of Scout’s favorites. Next to the bowl of popcorn were other movies of the same genre.

Ah. Scout was waiting for him.

Medic’s mouth twitched into a smile again as the realization dawned on him. He sat down on the couch, mindful of Scout, and caressed his lover’s face. Even though the German was tired and weary from his assignment, he slowly felt his fatigue being washed away by the warmth he felt in his chest.

The Bostonian was never patient. In fact, one could say that he was the opposite, always so restless and eager. So the fact that he had gone out of his way to wait for Medic to come back was very sweet and at the same time unexpected.

“But Ma…”

Scout mumbled, pulling Medic away from his musings. The German stayed still as the runner shifted in his sleep. As soon as he settled down, Medic got up and turned off the television. Afterwards, he stooped down and carried Scout bridal style, along with the blanket. A couch was in no way a good substitute for a bed. And besides, the younger man’s room wasn’t that far. He started walking, unaware of the can he was about to step on.

_CRUNCH_.

Medic froze. He held his breath as the Bostonian started to shift. Then, just when Medic thought that Scout was going to wake up, the younger man went limp again, sleepily mumbling about raccoons and wizards.

A sigh escaped the German’s lips at the close call. Medic continued on his journey to Scout’s room, briefly wondering about how he was going to open the door with Scout in his arms.

After much difficulty trying to open the door while holding Scout and trying not to wake him up at the same time, Medic gave himself a small pat on the back for the success.

He didn’t bother turning on the lights. He didn’t need to anyway. Medic was already very familiar with the mess that was Scout’s room. On the wall to his left was where various posters of baseball stars and Mann Co. products. It was also where a small shelf filled with comic books and magazines was placed. On the opposite wall was where Scout’s dresser was pushed against, various small pictures of precious moments pasted on the mirror. All in all, there were five of his family, two of the entire team, and three of Medic and Scout together.

Silently making his way towards the bed, Medic gently laid down Scout. He knelt down and removed the runner’s shoes first and then his socks, neatly putting them away afterwards. Then Medic took the white blanket and covered his young lover.

After making sure Scout was comfortable, Medic leaned in and kissed Scout on the forehead. It was tender, sweet, and short. “ _Gute nacht_ , _mein liebling_ ,” Medic whispered, and then chuckled as Scout mumbled sleepily again afterwards.

Straightening himself, Medic checked again that Scout was sound asleep before finally turning to leave the room. Allowing himself one last look at his peaceful lover, Medic smiled before softly closing the door.


End file.
